


В пути

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Альтаир не может держать руки при себе. Кадар вроде и не против. Малик ничего не замечает. А лошадь не спрашивали.От переводчика: Команда не отвечает за реалистичность написанного и не рекомендует пытаться повторить это в домашних условиях.Текст переведен для команды fandom Horses 2019
Relationships: Kadar Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 4





	В пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477881) by [Kwehlous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous). 



\- Тссс… ни звука!  
Кадар стиснул поводья и поерзал в седле, чтобы скрыть дрожь, когда его бедра коснулась рука старшего ассасина. По плану для возвращения в Масиаф у каждого из них - Альтаира, Кадара и Малика - должно было быть по лошади, но во время боя с тамплиерами коня Кадара убили. Альтаир предложил Кадару поехать вдвоем на его коне, и Малик решил, что этот жест доброй воли стоит принять.  
У Кадара были свои мысли на счет истинных причин такой внезапной доброты, но он искренне надеялся, что ошибается. Но где-то на полпути к городу рука старшего сползла ему на бедро, а затем и вовсе накрыла пах, лаская в такт движениям идущего рысью коня. Гладкая кожа седла играла в пользу Альтаира, увеличивая глубину движений, делая приятные мучения все более невыносимыми. Кадар стиснул зубы и постарался отвлечься от разгорающегося внизу живота жара. Он был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Малик, ехавший чуть впереди, не услышал его стонов.  
Альтаир склонился к уху ученика, легонько царапая его кожу потрескавшимися губами:  
\- Ты так хорошо держишься в седле, я впечатлен!  
Его руки скользили в одном ритме с движениями коня, так что каждый толчок седла, когда копыто соприкасалось с землей, усиливал ласку, заставляя Кадара задыхаться и едва сдерживать крик. Его лицо заливала краска, и он лишь надеялся, что брат спишет это на палящее солнце.  
\- Альтаир, пожалуйста, хватит меня мучать!  
\- Мучать? - рука Альтаира скользнула под кушак ученика, наконец прикасаясь ко влажной от пота плоти. - Да ты задыхаешься от чистого наслаждения!  
\- Мучение - то, что ты принуждаешь меня к этому на глазах у моего брата!  
Он заскулил, когда четырехпалая ладонь уверенно погладила его набухающий член. Резкий укус за пылающее ухо тоже не способствовал сдержанности.  
\- За шеей лошади он ничего не увидит, даже если обернется.  
\- Но лицо-то мое он увидит!  
Еще одно движение руки, еще один проглоченный стон - и из прокушенной губы потекла кровь.  
\- О, ну тогда я буду ужасно ревновать!  
Движения руки были медленными, чертовски медленными, в такт неспешной размеренной рыси, и Кадару стало этого мало. Настолько мало, что он рискнул окликнуть брата.  
\- Может, нам стоить ехать быстрее? Увеличим отрыв от тамплиеров.  
\- Хорошая идея, - Малик мельком обернулся и действительно не заметил ничего за шеей коня. - Давай наперегонки?  
\- Гонка - это чудесно, - прошептал Альтаир, сжимая руку крепче, вызывая у Кадара новый полузадушенный стон.  
\- Нап-п-ерегонки? - запинаясь переспросил Кадар. Настолько быстро он ехать не хотел.  
Малик усмехнулся:  
\- Первый, кто подъедет к воротам Масиафа, получает чистую воду!  
С этими словам он умчался вперед, и не сказать, чтоб Кадар огорчился, что ему не дали подготовиться или, тем более, подъехать ближе.  
Альтаир, подстегиваемый как брошенным вызовом, так и перспективой помучать любовника, резко пришпорил коня. Лошадь всхрапнула и ускорилась, жесткие удары седла дразнили Кадара и он, всхлипывая, отчаянно цеплялся за поводья. Рука Альтаира, как и ожидал юноша, продолжала двигаться убийственно размеренно, так что он уже не мог сдерживать вскриков.  
\- Альтаир, прошу, сильнее!  
\- Так скачи быстрее! - рыкнул ассасин ему на ухо.  
Можно подумать, у Кадара был выбор - ехать быстрее и рисковать быть разоблаченным братом - или болтаться позади, так и не получив желанной разрядки. Не в силах выносить сладкой муки, Кадар привстал на стременах и пришпорил гневно заржавшую лошадь. Альтаир легко повторил его маневр, и они промчались мимо Малика, благословляя скрывшую их пыль.  
Было то возбуждение от скачки или ловкость рук Альтаира, но Малик с восторженным криком осадил коня перед воротами города, бурно выплескиваясь в штаны, и без сил рухнул в седло. Альтаир с усмешкой повторил его маневр. Следом за ними подъехал и Малик.  
\- Потясающе, братишка! - он окинул Кадара восхищенным взглядом. - Ты стал намного лучше ездить верхом.  
\- Ннну… - тот все еще не мог отдышаться, а Альтаир уже спрыгнул с коня и шел к воротам, посверкивая на него глазами из-под капюшона. - Я решил, что мне пригодится чистая вода!


End file.
